Never Forget
by Fangirl Shrieks
Summary: This story isn't really a story per se, but more like a series of short one-shots/drabbles circling around a major death in The Burning Maze. In the book, we saw a few reactions, but not even close to all of them, so because we have to wait until fall of 2019 to see all the reactions, I decided to write them out. SPOILER WARNING: This fanfic includes spoilers from The Burning Maze.
1. Taught From The Heart

Coach Hedge still remembered saving all three of his cupcakes: Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez. He remembered constantly having to tell Valdez to shut his face, he remembered Jason constantly trying to be the one to tell him killing everything was not a solid plan in the most polite manner possible. Coach Hedge remembered herding them like they were kids of his own. He wasn't the sentimental type, but arguing with Valdez, that annoying little elf, and chastising McLean and Grace for standing to close too each other indecently constantly were some of his best memories, not that he'd ever admit it.

Watching McLean sob her heart out over the former Praetor of Rome, the blonde cupcake, broke his heart a little. He had been a good hero, he'd died to save his comrades, ever the hero. He wished he could give Grace a new life, perhaps as a nice tree to match his sister's legacy. He could stand tall next to Thalia's tree and help guard camp as well, like the proud soldier he is, like he _was._ What Hedge wouldn't give to go back to bickering with Valdez, Grace and McLean watching, amused smiles on their faces.

 **OoOoO**

Chiron remembered the first time he'd met Jason Grace. The first thing he'd noticed was his electric blue eyes, so sharp, those of a soldier, a warrior. He'd noticed the way Jason spoke, his voice steady and ever polite and calm. The boy had been of great interest to him; Jason had spoken Latin fluently, not faulty Greek like his normal campers. It was clear the young man hadn't come from Camp Half-Blood, but still he intrigued Chiron. Chiron had watched so many heroes die, so much that he often caught one of his campers, a camper he was a figure figure towards- Annabeth, often studying his own old eyes, noting the sadness that always seemed to linger in Chiron's usually stern, but soft gaze.

Chiron knew better than anyone that the average demigod lifespan was barely 25 years, if they were lucky. And for a son of the big three? Some might call Jason Grace lucky. Chiron had lived long enough that he was numb towards the anger he knew he _should_ ideally feel towards the gods for causing this, the anger he should feel at Zeus, Apollo, Hera, Styx even perhaps. But Chiron felt nothing but numb inside. Some mourned in the camp, some came to speak to Chiron as they did, some even tried to comfort the old man, bless their souls, but he just needed to be alone then.

Chiron allowed himself to gaze over pictures, centuries, memories of thousands of the greatest heroes, usually Greek. Jason had been neither Greek nor Roman, he was a child of the gods, a kind, strong, brave-hearted hero. And Chiron knew he shouldn't dwell upon actions that could not be reversed. Some deaths couldn't be prevented, Chiron knew that. And he had been kidding himself to think that maybe, just maybe none of the 7 would pass away so quickly. Jason's death had not been in vain, but to Chiron, Jason Grace was his son, his students were his children. So Chiron sat by himself, alone and looked at photographs of his children, all the children he'd lost in his time teaching, including the one and only Jason Grace, son of Zeus, hero of Greece and Rome, child of the gods. The boy who would be buried back in his home of Rome, hopefully a proper funeral that would give justice to his death. Chiron knew so many would grieve and he also knew this: it didn't matter how many titles they gave him, he was just a boy. He had _been_ just a boy.

So Chiron, his teacher, his father in some ways, didn't mourn a soldier nor a hero, but he mourned a boy whose life had been stolen away from him too soon.


	2. Frank Zhang

Frank Zhang remembered looking up to the son of Jupiter, a young man who had worked his way up from nothing to a Praetor. He knew Jason had never wanted credit for anything, but he remembered the respect he'd had for Jason when Jason chose the least liked legion, just to give them a name, a place in the grand scheme of things. Frank remembered how Jason had been a fair leader, always listening to what others had to say, always considerate, always the perfect golden boy. Frank had never found anything against him. Jason had been there for them all, through thick and thin, and when the fires roared the brightest, Jason had always been there to lead them to greatness, safety. Jason had always put his comrades first, Frank knew, and that killed Frank even more. He didn't have to be the hero all the time, why'd he have to be the hero?

Jason never wanted to be the leader, he never wanted to be in charge, he never wanted to shoulder the responsibility of being the child of Jupiter, he never wanted glory or any of it. Jason had been so humble, so good, so good it hurt to see him gone. Frank wasn't naive, he knew somebody would die- there was always a cost for everything. And though Frank still remembered how much he'd wished to be a child of Apollo, even though Frank was a sweet guy who could hardly ever blame anyone, Frank couldn't help but curse Apollo for breaking his promise to Styx, for causing the demise of the great Jason Grace.

Frank didn't mourn the leader Jason never wanted to be, nor the leader others thought him to be, but he mourned his friend, a young man he'd looked up to when he was small in Rome, before he'd become Praetor himself. Frank held Praetor-ship with more responsibility now, as if the ghost of Jason Grace was in his hands himself, and Frank told stories of his friend so he'd never be forgotten. Jason had been untouchable at first, like some sort of god, but now, along with the rest of the seven, they were all brothers and sisters of each other. Losing Jason hurt like hell, it was like losing a brother, like losing part of his family, his soul. Jason was a good man, a good friend, and he meant so much to them all. So Frank mourned Jason, not 'the great Jason Grace,' not 'hero of Rome and Greece,' not 'Jason, the leader,' not 'the former Praetor of Rome,' not 'the son of Jupiter,' but Jason. Simply Jason, his friend.


	3. Hazel Levesque

Hazel Levesque felt like an outsider, sitting somewhere else and watching herself grieve, watching others grieve, watching Piper sob relentlessly while hugging Leo who was crying himself, but try to mask his tears. She felt like she was watching Frank sit quietly on a Praetor throne, silent and sad. She felt like she was watching Annabeth break down in her arms herself, felt like she could _feel_ Percy's grief, Reyna's pain, Thalia's hurt burned inside her heart, a heart so big inside a small body like Hazel Levesque's. She couldn't shake the cloud hanging over her head.

Jason couldn't be gone. Jason was always there, offering an optimistic view no matter what. Jason was always looking out for her, for everyone. Jason believed in her when no one else did, Jason was their hope, always. He carried them through battle, he believed in the legion everyone made fun of, when no one else did. Jason was their strength, her strength, he was their dreams, their shoulder, their ear, their eyes, their spirit. He could run a thousand miles with them all on his back.

She remembered how she'd stood at that crossroad so long ago, Hecate offering her so many paths, and she'd boldly claimed she could make her own path. This hadn't been the path she'd chosen. No, she refused to believe it. She chose the path where they were all safe, where they won, where everything was happy. Hazel was a firm believer in happy endings. The small girl trembled; this wasn't the happy ending, this wasn't how it was supposed to end. It couldn't. Jason had been Hera's pawn along with Percy Jackson, Jason was there from the beginning. They couldn't start with him and end without him. They couldn't leave a soldier behind, Jason had helped teach them that. Hazel, ever the kind, sweet girl who felt everything so strongly, broke down in tears, allowing the pain to wash over her as she grieved for a boy they'd all lost too early.

Even if she was riding on her magical horse's back again, she didn't think even Arion could outrun this kind of unbearable pain.

You can't run from your mind or your heart, you simply can't. No matter how hard you try.


	4. Annabeth Chase

Annabeth Chase hadn't trusted Jason the moment she'd met him, she remembered that. She remembered how overly perfect he'd always seemed and how his appearance only hurt her more. With his blonde close cropped hair and bright blue eyes, much before he'd gotten glasses, he'd even resembled Luke Castellan a little, a boy who'd hurt her past what words could describe. But all those memories had slowly faded to the back of her mind as she got to know him. He'd never been her favorite, even up till his death, Annabeth could admit that much. But as she'd come to learn, Jason was strong, brave, smart- a trait she could always appreciate, and a friend of Percy always, if not a friend of hers at first.

But none of that mattered anymore. She remembered how she'd broken down in front of her cousin, Magnus Chase, she remembered him asking what was wrong, and how she'd tried to choke out her pride for Magnus as she cried. Annabeth was so strong, she tried not to cry, but she couldn't help herself. Jason was part of their family, no matter what, and nobody took family more serious than Annabeth or Thalia. Luke had made that promise to her so long, _family forever,_ and though he was long gone, the lesson had stuck with Annabeth for life. _Family forever, always._ Jason was family, Jason _had been_ family. Annabeth couldn't stand to lose someone, not after all she'd lost. It pained her soul.

Annabeth had impeccable memory due to her sharp mind. She remembered it all: the way Jason and Percy had developed their budding bromance, something so awkward and funny at first, but now tinged with sadness. As were the rest of the memories; they all seemed to be tinged with a little bit of a blue hue. Jason getting knocked out by a brick, Jason cracking jokes, Thalia's stories of her baby brother, all of it was just sad now. The thought made Annabeth choke on her tears as she cried, grieving Jason Grace, little brother of one of her best friends in the entire world, friend of her own.

People always envied Annabeth's impossible memory, something incredible in their eyes. But they never realized how much of a curse it was. Annabeth was haunted with her own memories, Tartarus, Percy's disappearance, her stepmother, Luke's death, Thalia's 'death,' but now it seemed she was haunted with even more ghosts than what seemed possible. Every moment she'd spent looking into Jason's hard, warrior eyes were permanently stuck to haunt her forever, every moment she'd watched her friends suffer, like the blade of Michael Varus Jason thought he'd die from but didn't. Annabeth's tears tasted salty in her mouth.

Annabeth was forced to remember forever how Piper cried, big horrible sobs that echoed in the daughter of Athena's mind, Percy's tears, silent but painful, Hazel's cries, Frank's shock, Leo- the one who smiled no matter what's- grief, Nico's pained expression, Reyna's breaking facade, all of it forever seared into her mind. Annabeth had always been smart, good at it all academically. She was great at math too.

But for once, Annabeth didn't need math, she didn't need anything to know that six demigods was a lot emptier than seven.


	5. Nico di Angelo

Nico di Angelo couldn't even begin to describe how much he'd lost in his entire life. His sadness and pain was more than most grown adults and it weighed him down on a daily basis, it was easy to see in simply his eyes. He'd lost his mother, his sister, everyone he loved and cared about. Then he'd gotten new friends, another sister, a shock for him, and more- Will Solace. Now Nico grieved for not just a friend, but a big brother.

After his sister's death, Percy had tried to assume the role of a big brother for Nico, but he hadn't been very good at it. In retrospect, Nico suspected it wasn't really Percy's fault, but Nico had never been able to release the anger he held towards Percy for not looking after his sister, Bianca. Now he'd long released that harbored anger and guilt, but through that time period, through the fight that never seemed to end, Jason had been there for him all along. Nico had always respected Jason, a soldier who looked out for his comrades first, who was loyal beyond anyone he'd ever seen, except probably Percy. He'd respected the former Praetor for building shrines for the minor Gods, for doing work for everyone no matter his own tragic past, for braving through it all.

He remembered how Eros, AKA the Cupid, had dragged Nico's darkest, deepest fears out of Nico: his affection for the son of Poseidon. And he remembered how Jason hadn't judged him, how Jason hadn't said anything, keeping it a secret as Nico had requested, he remembered how the son of Jupiter had kept his distance when requested to, he remembered how Jason had always done what was right, how he'd stood by the sons and daughters of Greece and Rome both, no matter what was thrown his way.

After Bianca's death, Nico didn't think he'd be able to love anyone again, but Reyna came along, Hazel as well, Will Solace of course, and Jason Grace- unbreakable, a young man so unapologetic himself, a boy Nico had learned to look up towards, one of the few who never flinched away from Nico, even in the beginning. A hero who'd believed in him from the start, who shouldered Nico's burdens despite his own, just to relieve Nico of his pains, even if only for a second.

So Nico grieved yet another family member, he prayed to his father, Hades- something he didn't do often- asking for Jason to be permitted to Elysium if he wished, asking for only the best towards the son of Jupiter. Perhaps he could join Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, two other brave heroes. Nico prayed for his well-being in the Underworld, he was sorry for Jason's soul, but he prayed for it all.

Nico didn't shed a tear, but let the pain rain throughout him as he stood by Reyna's side in Camp Jupiter, watching and making sure the service for Jason Grace was proper and served justice for Jason's valiant death. His death would not go in vain, Nico promised himself as he supported Reyna, kneeling and respecting Jason Grace- a hero to never be forgotten, Nico would simply never allow it.


	6. Percy Jackson

Jason would never see the sky again with those electric blue eyes that he shared with his sister, he would never electrocute Percy accidentally like Thalia often did, except on purpose, he would never bicker with Percy, competing over who was stronger, he would never be able to receive one of Percy's infamous bro-bear-hugs. Jason was gone. And Percy could pretend that Jason had been hit with yet another brick, he could convince himself that Jason had simply passed out hilariously from another brick colliding with the side of his head, but there was no pretending, not anymore. Jason Grace was dead. And it hurt, Gods it hurt so fucking bad.

To Percy Jackson, Jason was one of his closest friends, so much so that they had often joked around, pretending to be in love with each other, so much that Percy had evoked the familiar rolling eyes of Annabeth Chase. Jason was his brother in every way but blood, they were family, and there was nothing Percy couldn't stand more than losing someone he loved. It was his fatal flaw, after all, loyalty. It burned, it felt like someone had ripped out his heart and stabbed it a million times.

Percy had died with so many demigods. He died when Ethan Nakamura fell from Olympus to do the right thing, for once, he died when Luke Castellan turned the blade on himself, looking into Percy's sea green eyes, he died when Silena Beauregard lost her life to fix her mistake, to save others, to be the hero she wanted to be, he died when Charles Beckendorf held a watch and told him he was the hero, he was always the hero no matter what. Percy died every time a hero of Olympus, a _child_ of Olympus hit the ground to do the right thing, every time their bodies burned with the flames of the Gods.

Jason died to save his family, just as Percy would, but Percy couldn't help but wrap himself in guilt; it shouldn't been him instead, he couldn't help but think like he always did. Jason died to be a good soldier, Jason died as a pawn of the Gods, something none of them could ever seem to escape, Jason died to do the right thing, a trait that was so irritatingly a Jason Grace thing to do. It infuriated Percy that the Gods could do this so easily, they were immortal, they didn't care. But Percy did.

So he knelt in front of Jason's coffin, he placed flowers on the wood, and he mourned silently, grieving for his family by losing yet another piece of his soul for someone. Perseus Jackson died with Jason Grace, he died with his brother, his friend, his _family_ when the news reached him of Jason's death.


	7. Leo Valdez

Leo Valdez had always been the one who laughed through it all, though sometimes he had to force his smiles. Leo held his head up and cracked jokes, no matter what. Leo took every one of the insults shot towards him like a present, but now Leo lowered his head, not one smile left to give, not one joke left to offer. Not when Jason was dead.

Tears filled his eyes. He remembered how Jason had stood up for him when others picked on him, he remembered how Jason had always stayed by side, he remembered how faithful his best friend had been. Gaea had stolen his mother, the Gods had stolen others, and now they'd stolen his best friend, Jason Grace, hero of Rome and Greece, son of Jupiter. To others, he was untouchable, some big name, but to Leo he had been one of the few family he had left. And now, he too, was gone, stolen from Leo.

That was his best friend, his best friend in the entire whole world, in all the universes and alternate worlds that existed, that boy in the coffin was his best friend. No, _is_ his best friend. No one could ever replace him, not ever. Even when Jason had gotten tons of friends, he'd never turned his back on Jason and that's why Leo had loved him so, he was family, irreplaceable. If Leo had the heart to, he would've cursed the Gods until they incinerated him- he wouldn't mind death about now.

Jason was brave, kind, strong, loved. It wasn't fair. Leo knew better than most that life wasn't fair, but he felt like screaming, throwing things, burning the whole world, tearing Apollo to pieces, demanding Hades to return him, he loved Jason Grace so. That was his _best friend_ laying in that coffin in that grave. Leo felt sick, that was his best friend, he was gone. He was gone. It didn't matter how many times Leo told himself Jason was dead, it didn't register. He couldn't be dead. Jason gave him hope, trust, love, strength, bravery, everything. Jason couldn't be gone, not like this. Not there one second, not gone the next. Not without Leo getting the chance to say goodbye. Piper had told him it'd happened so fast, even she hadn't gotten the chance to say bye, he'd died before he reached Piper, he'd died alone the world burning around him. Leo couldn't accept this, he simply couldn't, wouldn't, _can't._

It didn't matter who he had now. Hazel, Calypso, Piper, all of them, it didn't matter. Jason was his best friend in the entire world and Leo couldn't bear to, didn't _want_ to live in a world without Jason Grace.


	8. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

_"Reyna had always thought of Jason Grace as the all-American boy. Thalia looked more like the girl who robbed all-American boys at knifepoint in an alley." -The Blood of Olympus_

* * *

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano knew heartbreak, it was something so familiar to her, it was like a shadow that always followed her around unrelentingly, always haunting her thoughts, dreams, hopes, life. Aphrodite had told her that no demigod would heal her heart and Jason was no exception. But nothing could break her heart more than Jason Grace's death. They'd been colleagues, sure, but she knew him much more than that. They had known each other like they knew the back of their hands, they practically shared a mind from all the time they'd spent together as Praetors.

She had never loved someone more, except perhaps her sister. And even once he'd gotten Piper McLean, the Greek daughter of Aphrodite, Reyna never stopped loving him. She didn't have to love him romantically to love him. He was her partner in battle, her other half of Rome, he had held the torch of responsibility with her. Jason had healed her in so many ways and she'd never gotten to tell him how much he meant to her. Sentimentality and Reyna had never been friends, but what she wouldn't do to get just one more moment, one more second with Jason Grace, to look into his brilliant electric blue eyes and see him looking back. As she watched her comrade be buried in Rome, his home, she felt her long-mastered facade begin to crack.

Reyna never cried, she was strong, so strong. But now she allowed the crown, the weight of responsibility and the world to slip off her shoulders even for just a second. She allowed release, allowed herself to grieve. And with that, a few tears slipped down her face, sliding down with the weight of her crown.


	9. Thalia Grace

Thalia Grace remembered how Jason had ate that staple when he was little, earning a scar that would stay on his upper lip for the rest of his short life. She remembered the shock of seeing her baby brother look so much like Luke Castellan, her past love. He had looked so much like their mother, a woman Thalia didn't think she could ever forgive: Beryl Grace. Jason had been through so much, Thalia wished, at least in death he would receive peace of mind in Elysium. He held the same leadership as their father did, another man Thalia didn't think she'd ever get along with or forgive either.

Thalia remembered the way her brother had died, or so she'd been told, for Apollo and Piper and all of them. She cursed Apollo, remembering how they'd flirted so long ago, but now she cursed him along with Zeus, along with humanity for stealing her brother from her.

She'd become immortal once she'd joined the Hunters of Artemis and so she'd known one day there would be a day where she would lose her brother again, forever. After all, she'd only see him again if she died in battle. She knew he'd be stolen from her once again, but she'd just gotten him back now. And he was gone, just like that. She never got to say she loved him, never got to hug him, hold her baby brother who was seven years younger than her, she'd never touch him again, never look into electric blue eyes that matched hers, she'd never see him again. Her _baby brother_. Not some hero of Rome or Greece, not some bigshot warrior everyone believed him to be. He was her baby brother, she couldn't lose him again like this.

It'd been to soon and he'd been stolen again. Thalia didn't know how she'd move on from this. That was the little baby she'd taken care of instead of Beryl, that she'd comforted after the staple incident, after everything, that she'd practically raised, that she loved more than anything in the world. After Luke's death and Jason's disappearance, she'd closed up her heart, shutting out the world. But Jason had given her new meaning once renuited with her little brother once more, the young boy she'd watched grow up into the great young man he'd become.

And now he was gone. Thalia stood right by his grave, allowing herself to cry, wishing nothing more than for him to be standing there by her side. She could practically still feel his presence next to her and it hurt as she stood the closest to his coffin, she'd always been the closest to him emotionally, after all.

Thalia might've been separated from him for part of their lives, they might have not been able to be by each other when he died, they might have suffered so much pain and trauma, but Thalia knew, even in his death, she'd always stand beside him, even if he couldn't stand by her too.


	10. Piper McLean

Piper liked to think she lived with no regrets, and up till Jason Grace's demise, she could say she had. And then the world came crashing down. She didn't remember much, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she just remembered how it felt to hold his cold, dead body in her arms, sobbing her heart out, her dad seeing how much she needed him. She just remembered how it felt to see the arrows piercing his every limb, letting his blood- half-god, half mortal- spill all over her, all over the ground, tainting the ground with a death she'd be haunted with the rest of her life.

Piper had broken up with him to realize who she was, and as much as it hurt, she knew it had to be done. Hera had messed with them something fierce, leaving her unsure of who she was without him. That wasn't okay. It might've been before she became part of the seven, but her adventures had taught her so much and she was prepared to grow on her own first, before perhaps coming back to him one day. Now there would never be that one day.

As the son of Jupiter's coffin was lowered into the ground, she didn't cry, she had no more tears left to give. She'd never gotten to tell him how she loved him one last time, she'd never gotten to bid him goodbye before the light in his eyes faded, she never got to chance to promise him to wait for her, she'd come there someday and see him again. Piper never got the chance to thank him for believing in her when no one else did, for making her stronger, for making her better, for helping her become herself, for standing by her side, for loving her when she needed it, for holding her when she cried. Now all she felt were the ghosts of his arms that used to wrap around her so tightly and never let go. Now she wished they never had.

Piper remembered screaming at Apollo to fix him, an impossible task. Even Apollo could not reverse death. Even Meg could not fix the love of her life, and now he was gone, died alone in battle. Piper had loved him something fierce, even her mother had approved of him, a feat difficult to accomplish.

She remembered how Michael Varus had stabbed him with a dagger, she remembered his crooked smile, she remembered brushing the scar on his lip lovingly, she remembered teasing Leo, Jason standing nearby clearly amused. Piper remembered the adventures they'd shared, she remembered grieving Leo together on the roof underneath the stars, she remembered how his lips had pressed against hers, how his hand had fit perfectly in hers, she remembered the spark in his electrical blue eyes, the one he got right before he fought a monster, she remembered how brave he was, how he'd died to save them all, she remembered how he'd made Apollo promise to remember what it was like to human, how Jason had been so noble, so loyal, faithful, loving, kind, gentle. He'd always looked kind, gentle, a little sad she'd always thought, but she would trade anything, heaven and hell, _anything_ to get him back now.

Even if it had been tense between them before he'd left the world, leaving her behind, she would do anything for him to come back. Piper wasn't sure she would immediately go back to him even if he was still alive, she was still figuring herself out, but she'd spend more time with him, nonetheless. He'd been her other half, her soulmate, and maybe one day she would've found her way back to him. Now she'd never know. Piper silently watched his coffin be lowered into the ground, returning him to his home, and she prayed for Elysium for him, she prayed only the best for him. And most importantly, Piper promised to never forget him, she remembered him no matter how it hurt to remember a boy now gone.

Piper choked back tears, watching him slip beneath her fingertips, shuddering at the feeling of his cold body, remembering his bright blue eyes, burned into her memory. _I miss you_ , _I love you_ she thought to herself, watching him go, praying for him. It hurt to think, forget say. It was sad to see Piper now, she seemed like a shell of a person for some time. _I miss you, I love you,_ she thought, as if it was hard to admit, as if she'd never said it to anyone else before. Sad truth: she probably hadn't.

It hadn't been enough. It didn't matter how many adventures they'd shared, how many touches, how many moments, it wasn't enough, it'd never be enough. Piper vowed to remember a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes as striking as lightning, strong, faithful, filled with the blood of Greece and Rome, a son of Jupiter and Beryl Grace never forgotten, she promised to remember to him, the love of her life: Jason Grace.


	11. From The Faithful

To Jason Grace,

We have been faithful from the start to the finish. We have shed tears over your death, we have bled with you, sweat with you, cried with you, mourned with you, _lived_ with you, and finally died with you. We have read your stories countless times, we have held your hand even if you didn't know it, we have suffered with you because we have always been your family. And now we grieve with the others.

We will never forget you, Jason Grace. We will remember you with every brick we see, with every stapler we pass, with every lightning strike or rumble of thunder, with every Roman picture, with every Greek drawing, with every statue of Zeus/Jupiter, with every book we read, we will never forget Jason Grace, one of the biggest heroes of our generation. You taught us to be strong, brave, courageous, kind, hopeful, to be a leader, a self-starter, to not be afraid, and to right the wrong.

We will remember you with every breath we take because you are a part of us, no matter how old we grow. Your story will stay with us forever because you have inspired us. Your words helped make us who we are and you have affected us in more ways than we can ever possibly thank you for. You are missed, but never forgotten. We will never forget you, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Beryl Grace, former Praetor of Rome, hero of Greece and Rome, blood of Olympus, friend, brother, family.

You will never be forgotten, even when all the demigods who knew you cease to exist, we will still remember you. We thank you for bringing us along with you on your journey and we thank you for being there for us when we needed you most. Even when all actions have failed, your words have given us hope we can never repay.

Thank you for everything.

Love,

Your faithful readers, your fans, _your family_.


End file.
